Rick's Past
by Jester Fraser
Summary: So, what if Rick had been adopted before? What was it like? How'd his parents go bye bye? Well read this to know what I think. Hmm. A little bit of romance. mostly drama and action in later chapters.plZ R
1. Default Chapter

****

Rick's past

Disclaimer: I dun own the rights to the two best movies ever made! The mummy and The Mummy Returns.*Sniff sniff*

"Richard O'Connell," the doctor said looking over the boy's medical charts. "Hmm, it seems he's taken a lot from the accident. Huh, he's lucky to be a live after what he's been through. His pulse is normal, no abnormalities in brainwaves, and he has no damage to the back, head or spine, amazing! I can't believe it! He's in perfect health almost. Hmm, it's a miracle I guess."

"Doctor Pietz, I think you should see this!" A woman said waving to the doctor. He walked over to the new machine that was to monitor brain waves. It was going huge, meaning that the the kid was going to be an absolute genius!

"Amazing, unreal! Is it working properly?"

"All of it is working correctly, this is just to unnatural for a boy."

"Hmm, oh, see that?" The brain waves began to go down to a normal level. "Strange, incredibly strange. Look now! It's going up again!"

The nurse looked at the unconscious boy laying in the hospital bed. "This is amazing, it's a first! We should call the press!"

"No, no. Winnie just keep this secret, no one has to know. Hmm, too bad his parents aren't here, they'd be so proud that their son may be a genius!"

"Yes, they certainly would. Doctor? He's going to have to go to the orphanage though. How long can we keep the little child?"

"As long a possible, in fact I'll adopt the boy. Yes, hm…" Pietz pressed a button that buzzed someone in the lobby.

"Yes Dr. Pietz?" a Woman's voice said.

"Julie, get me the head of the orphanage house. I need to talk to her."

"Right away Dr. Pietz." Then the woman hung up and Pietz looked at the child.

"Hm, he looks so peaceful yet then again he looks troubled, in pain almost."

"Yes, he does Doctor, shall give him some pain killers?"

"No, no, I meant emotional pain. I knew his father, not always a good man. But then again most men here in the US aren't that nice. Come now, we have other patients to attend to," Dr. Pietz hurried away with Winnie, his nurse following him.

In the boy's mind he was in a dark room, lonely with no one to talk to. The huge emptiness sank in on him. He was afraid, and cold. Was this hell? Had he finally gone to where his father told him to go? He sat there in the emptiness of the blackness crying.

"Mommy…Mommy where are you? Where am I? Mommy, come back *sobs* I want you to hold me…Mommy! MOMMY!" He yelled into the emptiness but outside his mind he was perfectly still.

The next day Pietz came in to check on the boy. He sat near his bed and studied the little boys face. "Hm, Rick O'Connell, you're going to be my son soon, so wake up, very soon." He got no reply. Winnie came in.

"Dr. Pietz, there's a family waiting for you. It seems that they all have the flu except for the little girl. I'd mind your manners, Dr., they're British, so it's best to be respectful," she said. Winnie was a total American, her roots were Irish and Scottish so she had red hair, blue eyes and a few light freckles. Though she was raised on the right side of the tracks in a middle class town in Pennsylvania then moved to Indiana and began a job as a nurse. Dr. Pietz was Irish and British and had recently moved to America, so he was relieved to have patients from Great Britain.

"Alright," he said, getting up and waking over to the door. "I'll be there in a second, I have to take care of some business first." He stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to the Men's room while Winnie closed the door and walked down the other end to tell the family the Doctor would be in shortly.

A little girl from the family had stepped out of the little girl's room and walked down the hall. This was her first time in America. So she was a little frightened. She had heard stories from older school boys that America was filled with muggers and beggars. So she was a bit hesistant to be alone. She couldn't remember where the room was so she went to a door that looked familiar. She looked up and reached for the doorknob. Quietly opening the door she went in and closed it behind her quietly. She walked into the room and saw a little boy near her age maybe a year older sleeping on a bed. She realized she was in the wrong room but maybe, she thought, this boy could help her find her room. She walked over to the boy. 

"Excuse me," she said barely above a whisper. The boy didn't stir, he must not have heard her. "Excuse me," she said a bit louder this time. No reply. She climbed onto the bed and started to shake the boy. "Excuse, would you please wake up? I don't mean to be rude, but I need help."

In Rick's mind he heard a voice. He could barely hear it. He jumped up in the blackness and cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted, "hello?! I can't hear you! Speak louder!"

"Excuse me," it said, almost sounding apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm kind of shy too, what do you need?" He asked. Then the black lit up and he saw an angelic face, a beautiful face of a little girl. "An angel!"

"Please wake up…" the voice echoed. 

The little girl continued to shake the boy. "Wake up please," she said. "Please wake up."

The boy began to stir he opened his eyes, it was dark in the room but some light shone through the blinds. He turned his head to the little girl and almost screamed.

"Aah!"

"Aah!" the girl _did_ scream and fell backwards off the bed. She hit her head on the floor. The boy, Rick if you haven't figured that out yet, crawled to the edge of the bed. He helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to have made you fall, Angel. I'm very very sorry."

The girl blushed. "I'm not an angel, silly, I'm just a little girl."

"NO, you're an angel, you took me out of that dark place I was in. You're face was shining," Rick said.

"Who are you?" THe girl asked.

"Who am I? Uh, I'm O'Connell, Richard O'Connell, but you can call me Rick."

"I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Carnahan. I'm lost."

"You are?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me."

"No, I can't help, I don't even know where I am."

"You're the hospital silly."

"Really? I wonder how I got here…"

"You were sick, or injured, that's why people go to the hospital."

"Oh, hehe, of course," he said putting on a goofy grin.

"Oh," Evelyn blushed. He sure seemed cute.

"Huh?" Just then the door opened and Dr. Pietz came in with Winnie and three people following.

"Mommy!" Evelyn exclaimed and ran to her mother's arms.

"Oh, Evelyn, where were you? You had me worried sick!" Evelyn's Mum said. Her father patted her back.

"Well, I'm glad to have you back, darling," He said.

"I got lost," Evelyn said. "I couldn't find the room."

"Well, too bad you couldn't have stayed lost!" Her older brother snorted and then sneezed and coughed. His father giving him a whack on the bottom with his umbrella. "Ouch!" The boy yelped.

"You mind your manners young man!"

Rick chuckled at the family's little reunion. Evelyn walked over to Rick and took his hand and took him over to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is O'Connell, he helped me a bit. He's my new friend," She said. Her father extended his hand to shake his and he shook his hand.

"Well, thank you for helping out my little angel, Mr. O'Connell. I hope you get better soon. I'm going to have to watch you, make sure you don't try anything on my little angel," The man teased.

"Uh, no sir, I wouldn't," he said. "I promise."

"Well, you made a promise, haha, I like that in a boy. You may grow to be a fine young gentleman one day. Your parents must be proud of you. Well now if you'll excuse us. And thank you again Doctor," the man and his family left.

"Bye O'Connell," Evelyn said and then the door closed.

"Bye," he whispered. 

"So you're awake now, Richard," Dr. Pietz said. "What woke you up?"

"An angel."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Rick's Past

"Okay, Richard, why don't you come over here and take a seat?" Dr. Pietz said sitting in his swivel chair and Rick taking the ever uncomfortable metal chair. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, I want you to answer them for me. Alright?"

Rick merely nodded.

"Okay, first, do you know what happened that made you go to the hospital?"

Rick thought, his face blank. He remembered little, a few yells, a few hits, a scream, tires screeching, a crash, a bottle. Rick's face remained passive, "no." He said that almost like he was an android that was just made.

"Okay," Pietz said writing down what the boy said. "DO you remember anything before you came here? Like your mother, you father, your home?"

Rick thought. He couldn't be sure, he knew his name. Did that count? Hmm, he thought hard. A kind face flshed in his head, an angry scowl, a crappy house, and a mouse. Again, like an android, and an emotionless face he said, "No."

"Okay then, now to medical questions. DO you feel any dizziness at all?" Pietz said. "A little, maybe a bit?"

"No."

"Okay, do you feel nauseated at all?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Do you feel drowsy?"

"I just woke up from a sleep, a long sleep at that, why would I?"

"Well, usually when you wake up from a long sleep or a too short of a sleep you usually feel a little drowsy and sluggish."

"I don't."

"Okay, okay," The doctor wrote a bit more. Then he took out of a drawer a black card, and handed it to Rick. "Take this and stand behind the tape just there, and face that wall there." He said motioning to the wall that the desk was next to and the tape line. 

Rick did so, and looked at the doctor curiously.

Pietz noticed this and explained, "It's to test out your eyes, Richard. Close your left eye and cover it with the card. Like this." He showed Rick how. Rick complied.

"Now, do you know how to discern letters and numbers?"

"A little."

"Okay, then read what you know, from the first two lines. From left to Right, like reading a book. DO you know you right from your left?"

Rick nodded.

"Good, now read."

"E, l, w, e, n, d, w, o, o, d."

"Okay, good, now read the fifth line please."

"O, a, k, w, o, o, d, o, f, m, o, s, s, f, l, o, w, e, r."

"good, good. Your vision is quite well, can you read the bottom line please?"

Rick nodded, "E, v, e, l, y, n, I, s, a, n, a, n, g, e, l." (can you read that? Hehe)

"Very good! 15/20 vision! Now, close your right eye, and cover and read with your left eye."

Rick did so.

"Okay first read the third line, the fourth, and the sixth, please."

"I, a, m, a, v, e, r, y, s, m, a, r, t. The fourth line is: Y, o, u, a, r, e, a, n, I, c, e, p, e, r, s, o, n. The sixth lin is: T, r, I, s, s, I, s, w, o, n, d, e, r, f, u, l." (Now, I know the lines don't have even number of letters but I don't care, so please don't get on my case about that.)

"Very good, read the last line."

"I already know the last line. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Yes, but I want to know if you can see it as clearly as you can with your with eye."

"Yes, I can."

"Good, very good, 15/20 vision! Amazing!" (AN I can't remember if the 15 is on top or bottom! My mum doesn't know so hehe, if you do, please tell me.)

"Is that good?"

"Well, of course! Normal vision in 20/20, you have enhanced vision, you can see more clearly than other people that don't have this type of vision! You're a very unique boy. Do you know what unique is?"

"Well, from the way you used it, it means I'm different from other _normal_ people."

"Amazing! A dictionary in your head, you just have to know how a word is used and you know the general meaning! This is stupendous! Amazing, I must get Winnie in here quickly!" Pietz practically leaped for the door, he opened it quickly just seeing Winnie walk down the hall to another family with the flu. "Winnie! Winnie come here quick!"

Winnie turned to the doctor, "Doctor, there are many more patients waiting!"

"They can wait!"

"Doctor!"

"Fine! Uh," he looked down the hall and saw another nurse who had just come in. "Betty! Betty go take Winnie's place for a while, I need to tell Winnie something!"

Betty, a tall, medium sized woman, wearing a tad too much make-up walked over and said in a Southern accent, "Sure thing Doc." She looked at Winnie and winked and said quietly to her, "You go girl." And then walked off carrying the papers that Win was carrying and going to the patients' room. Winnie blushed a bit. There had been talk about that Pietz had something for Winnie, and she kind of had something for him. They were both Irish, and British. And Pietz was a handsome man, tall, green eyes, dark brown hair and her kept only two inches long, and was rather muscular. 

"Come on, you won't believe this!" Pietz said excitedly. Leading her into the room where Rick sat on the bed. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"The boy, Richard, he's an absolute genius for sure! He merely needed to hear how a word is used and he told me the general definition! It's brilliant! And to top that, he has 15/20 vision! Near perfect!"

"Oh, my goodness, he is smart."

"Definitely!"

"Where is my Mum?" Rick asked.

"Your Mommy isn't here, boy. But I'm sure she misses you," Winnie said. Rick looked up at her, his eyes a little teary.

"Where is my dad?"

"I don't know, child."

"My name is Rick."

"Rick, okay Rick."

"uh…Winnie can I talk to you for a moment please? Outside in the hall." He said going over to the door. Winnie nodded and followed him out. Once out Pietz told you what was on his mind.

"Winnie, we have to tell him what happened to his parents. We can't let him live in a lie, not knowing where is parents are. You and I both know that they are dead, officially dead!"

"But, Doctor, he's just boy! He's been in a coma for nearly three weeks and he just survived a horrible accident, do you really think that we need to put more on his shoulders? He's only seven years old! We don't need for him to know that kind of thing! It can have horrible negative effects on his mind!"

"Yes, but we can't keep him from the truth!"

"Then we won't, we can tell him when he's older, like eleven maybe, when he's old enough to handle it!"

"Hmm," Pietz thought a bit. "Then how do we explain the adoption papers?"

"We'll just say that you're taking care of him for a while, until he's old enough to be on his own."

"Alright then."

Unknown to them Rick was listening silently at the door, when he heard the conversation end he quickly went back to the bed and sat, just as they came in. Pietz walked over to Rick and pulled out a few papers from his pocket. He showed them to Rick.

"Richard, do you know what these are?"

Deciding to lie, he shook his head no.

"They papers made legal by the Orphanage of St. Luke's in Chicago. They allow me to take care of you until you are of the age of 18 and are able to take care of your self. Of course you will be educated in the local Private Schools."

Rick just nodded.

"I'll take you for an entrance exam on Monday. Today is Friday, so you have two and a half days to study if you want."

Rick just nodded.

"You can go now if you want Winnie."

Winnie nodded said good-bye to Rick and left.

"Now, Richard, I doubt that you'll see your parents again, or anytime soon. So you can call me 'Dad' if you like."

Rick just remained silent. Call this guy 'dad'? NEVER! He didn't even know who the man was. And he seriously doubted that the man knew him either. All Rick knew of the man was his name and occupation. Why would the man adopt him? Ha! This must be kidnapping! But Rick said nothing.


	3. Moving?

****

Rick's Past

Rick had passed the entrance exams with flying colors, and was immediately accepted in by the teachers, but the students didn't like him. Especially Glutton Gerald, the 'boss of the place'. He tried to boss around Rick when Rick was there on his first day. But Rick ignored him. And then he threw a punch at Rick and Rick dodged it and Punched his face so hard that Gerald went unconscious. So his first day of school and he landed in detention!

~~~Two years later~~~~

The now nine-year-old Rick just got out of school that day. A private boys' Catholic school was not fun. None of the boys were up for a bit of fun like taking candy from the candy store. He was home late because he got detention, for the third time that week. And it was Wednesday today so Dr. Pietz was home early, and as Rick walked into the kitchen to get a snack , Dr. Pietz was at the table planning something. Without lifting his eyes from his work he asked, "What kept you Rick? Your school got out a little over an hour ago."

"I got detention Doc." was the reply, not full of shame, or happiness, just kind of morbid. Dr. Pietz looked at him.

"And you feel no shame for it?"

"Why should I?"

"Because in the history of that century old school you have gotten the most detentions ever! I mean they gave you three detentions in one day your first week! What was it today?"

"Glutton Gerald was annoying! He acted like he was top boss! Trying to push me around? I wasn't going to take that!"

"So you what? Punched him?"

"No, I bloody kicked him so hard in the soft spot he had to go to the nurse! Haha!"

"Richard, if you keep doing this you're going to get suspended and be put in a lower-class public school!"

"So? There are probably better people there, I already have most of my friends there anyway."

"Ugh, this a really bad day…"

"Isn't everyday?"

"No, this is really bad, Richard."

"How is really bad?"

"Ugh, we're moving Richard."

Rick dropped the apple he just picked up and was slicing, and dropped knife too. His face full of shock. "Whoa whoa, you said what?"

"I said we're moving, and to top that you're mum is expecting very soon, I mean what if she went into labor while on the ship?"

"One, Winnie is NOT my mom, two, just bloody calm down."

"Don't talk to me like that Richard, not today."

Fine, I'll be out."

"What bout your homework?"

"What about it?"

"Well, aren't you gong to do it?"

"When are we moving?"

"Two days."

"No." Then Rick left to meet up with his friends. 

~~~~at the candy store~~~~

"No fucking way!" Jake said while stuffing his pockets with candy. Jake was a nine year old with brown naturally spiky hair and blue eyes, and he looked gothic. Rick nodded, blocking Mrs. Davison's view as she eyed other little children in the corner.

"It's true, Doc said so," Rick said, also taking some candy.

"Shit, where you moving too?" Riley, a nine year gothic girl said. She had black hair, and green eyes, with a pierced ear. (kind of seems modern dayish huh?) She didn't wear dresses, she detested them, she just wore casual jeans and a black shirt.

"I dunno, I'll ask the Doc," Rick said. He gave Riley a piece of sweet red candy coated with sugar. She took it eagerly and ate it slowly. "He said 'ship', so I'm guessing that it's across the sea or the lakes."

His friends nodded. Rick glanced at Mrs. Davison and then took some candy up to the counter, his friends following him and took out his cash. Mrs. Davison counted up the little bit of candy.

"10 cents," she said in a kind voice to them. Then saw one of the other boys trying to steal the chocolate, "Hey! You keep it there or you pay for it!" She said in a nasty voice. Rick laughed, he knew the fat kid and the skinny rodent of a kid that followed him around. The boys stopped and left after being frisked by Mrs. Davison's husband, Mr. Davison. 

"Humph, Glutton Gerald and Skinny boy Sheen, Mrs., Davison their from the Catholic school, they're really mean and cruel," Rick said in a kid's pouty voice. He then said, "They steal a lot and they stole form me too!"

Mrs. Davison had liking to Rick, she thought him better than the other kids at the catholic school. He was too, he was kind polite, and yet also mischievous and smart. A perfect match, in some cases. She knew they stole but since she favored Rick and his friends she didn't mind. Besides she knew their parents and Rick's adoptive father, and they were kind to her, and helped her so she really didn't mind. "Well don't worry Rick, they aren't allowed here anymore."

Rick smiled and gave her twenty cents, "keep the change!" then they left.


	4. Gambling

****

Rick's Past

This was it, he was now boarding the SS Anne. This was it, he, Pietz and Winnie were moving to England. England! Why? Why him? Why couldn't he just stay in America with his friends? Because, Rick it's my story, I have what I want….Anyways Jake and Riley were there waving to him. He waved back, and yelled, though he couldn't be heard above the cheers of the other people but they knew what he said, "Bye! I'll miss you two! And especially you Riley!"

Jake snickered, he knew that they liked each other it was too obvious. Then he coiled back expecting a slap from Riley but there was nothing, He opened his eyes and looked around, "Riley? Riley?!"

But Riley was no where to be found. He looked around and even went on board, just when the ship left port!

~~~~where Rick is~~~~

"Doc, why we moving to England anyway?" Rick asked putting on his hat and gloves. Dr. Pietz turned to him.

"Because, I'm getting homesick and two, England has better pay for the doctors, and nurses," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm go see the other kids on board!"

"I'd be careful Rick, they're mostly prejudice pricks of upper class men."

"Even the first class that we're in?"

"Definitely them."

"Oh, well then I'll check out third class."

"Take you ticket with you, and don't loose it! They can steal it from right under your nose."

"Don't worry doc, if they steal it they'll be over board, ticket less!" Then Rick left.

~~~~~Third Class part of the docks of the ship~~~~

Third class got the stern side of the ship. Rick eagerly went over to a group of ten boys who were gambling.

"hey boys what's the stakes?" Rick asked casually. The boys looked at him, seeing Rick in gloves with the fingers cut mid way, poor looking shoes, a dirty long coat and a dirty shirt with collar open they found him to be a third class passenger so accepted him.

"Right now, we're up to twenty dollars," a slim tall boy of the age 11, with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes said. 

"Hmm, I'll gamble thirty dollars."

The boys looked at Rick with shock. 

"Th-thirty?" The tall boy, Jason, said with dis belief.

Rick nodded and put in a twenty and a ten. Jason shrugged and rolled the dice for himself. Six.

"Damn! So close!" He said.

"Lemme have a role." Rick took the cup and dice and rolled. Seven! "Oh yeah! I'm the man!"

"Hey! I think you're cheating!" A fat round boy with brown hair and brown eyes said. He was taller than Rick and a lot wider than Rick too. The boy must have been about ten.

"Oh? But when someone else wins would you think they cheated also?"

"Yeah, no one can win practically!"

"What about yourself? What if you won? Then wouldn't you be blamed for cheating?"

"Of course not! I would have won by the fair way!"

"Ah, but you my dear non-friend, don't understand. There are no fair ways, so I guess I win the money unless anyone has any more to gamble?" Rick looked around everyone except the large boy and Jason shaking their head. "Ah, so only two challengers?"

"Yes, only two, Harold and me against you!"

"And you are?"

"McCarran, Jason McCarran," he said.

"Alright, how much you going for?"

"Forty," he said placing the last of his money on the pile. Rick looked at Harold.

"And you?"

"Forty-five," He said placing the last of his money on the pile.

"Alright gentlemen, I'll go for sixty then," Rick said placing a ten and fifty on the pile. Not even half of his money in his right pocket alone. There was a gasp. No one had ever gone that high. Rick took the dice and cup and handed it to Harold. "Ladies first."

Harold, not knowing he was just insulted, took the cup and dice and rolled…..*drum roll for fx please*….nine! 

"Damn it!" Harold cursed and shoved the cup and die to Jason. Jason took it and rolled…..Six!

"Fuck!" he said and tossed Rick the cup and die. Rick rolled, another seven!

"Bloody hell, that was damn luck! I never done that well before," He took up the money and stuffed it in his pocket. Then Harold grabbed his collar roughly.

"You little cheat! I know you was cheating! Admit and I'll make your death painless!"

"Well death is always painful Harold the Glutton, now let go of my collar or I will be forced to hurt you," Rick said casually, too casually for Harold's taste. He punched him in the face, well _tried_ to anyway. Rick moved his head to one side and kicked Harold's huge stomach. Harold let go of Rick in pain and doubled over. Jason just looked at the pathetic kid crying on the ground. He turned to Rick and held out his hand in sign of peace.

Rick shook his hand.

"I'm glad you knocked him over," Jason said, his Irish accent now coming through. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now. He's such a crybaby really. Only acts tough to get what he wants."

"Yeah, well, I dealt with people like him at me old school."

"Really? Where you from, kid? And what's your name?"

"Chicago, Illinois. My name is O'Connell, Rick O'Connell."

"Heh, I been there once, just passing through to catch a ride on this ship."

"Oh? You an orphan?"

"Tch, not really, I ran away from me drunk pa. I didn't want to stay with him in America anymore. Nah, I was bound home with me Ma in good ole Ireland. Then I got news she died of pneumonia, so I'm just going to travel the world see different things."

"Hmm, a runaway, I think I may join you in that, McCarran."

"Why so?" McCarran said leaning on the rail looking out to sea and the place that was Free, but home to a horrible drunken father.

"Well, I'm orphan, I can't remember me own parents at all. I was adopted by a Doctor, sos I got it good, but I don't like it."

"Heh, you don't like? You gots to be crazy boy. I'd kill to have that life of so much money."

"Believe me, it's not always good. People telling you how to act, and how to eat properly, you don't have any time for fun."

"No fun? That's a downside, but still you got a roof over your head right? And a nice roof at that. So if you gots all this money, then why you in such clothes?"

"I had to have someway to be accepted at first glance."

"True."

There were a few moments of silence. Then Harold got up and grabbed Rick from behind, his eye red and puffy from crying it made him look like a crazy insane person.

"I heard what you said, O'Connell! You're just another prick from 1st class! I'm gonna kill you!"

Then McCarran stepped up and punched Harold in the face on the eye. Harold let go of Rick, in pain again. "Argh! What did'ya do that for McCarran??"

"Don't try to hurt my new friend, Glutton. He's one of us. He's just got it a bit easier."

"Bullshit!"

"Bullshit yourself Glutton, but I ain't gonna take anymore of this disrespect! You stay down!" McCarran said kicking Harold "Glutton" down. "C'mon Rick, I'll show what a third class passenger has."

"Okay," Rick said and walked to the stairs down to the third class floor with McCarran and his gang of boys followed. Rick kept his ticket in his inside pocket out of reach from the smaller boys and to risky for the older taller boys to try to steal it.

---End Chapter----

PlZ review.

Jester


	5. jealousy

****

Rick's Past

--Start chapter--

The third class rooms were small, and simple. Not elaborate and dare I say beautiful as the first class or second class. McCarran showed him all of the third class cabin. 

"And this is the boiler room, beyond this is where all the luggage and stuff is," McCarran said. Rick looked through the window.

"Hey, why don't we go see the luggage?" Rick asked. 

"You want to?" Rick nodded. "Okay let's go!" They went in quietly and somehow snuck past the big strong men working the boilers. And into the luggage place they went. The room was huge and had many things. Even two cars!

"Hey! Leggo o' that you idiot! Don't touch that, the damn thing might start!" A female voice could be heard. Rick went to investigate. He looked at a car that had Riley and Jake standing near the car! Jake was being annoying and touching the car and in the driver's seat while Riley was telling not to do this or that.

"RILEY!" Rick said happily. Riley turned and saw Rick.

"Rick, my man! Hey!" She said smiling.

"What are you two doing here?" Rick asked confused after he hugged Riley.

"Oh, we were just, uh looking around and then the ship kind of left port," Riley said dryly.

"Oh, you best not get caught, or off before we leave the straight."

"Hey Rick, did you bring any food by chance?" Jake asked. Rick shook his head. "Darn, I'm fucking starving! Think you coul sneak us a bit of tucker for dinner?"

"Why are you talking like an Englaish man?" Rick asked.

"Well, I thought, if we don't get caught then I should live in England with you! It's be much fun!" 

"Hm, yeah, but I ain't staying in England for long."

"Why not?" Riley asked. McCarran then stepped up.

"Because we're running away. We're going to see the world!" he said. Riley looked at him, handsome, cute, lean. Riley liked his appearance. 

"uh huh and who are you?" She said.

"I'm McCarran, Jason McCarran," he replied looking at her, yes, she suited his tastes just fine. Rick noticed this look and a twinge of jealousy sparked in him and stepped between them breaking their eye contact. 

"I'll sneak you some fine food, sure, Jake, Riley," Rick said. Riley just nodded. "Until then you two's stay here and keep quiet."

"You got it Rick." Jake said. Rick nodded and grabbed McCarran and they left.

---end chapter----

Queen of Egypt- I have a knack at writing teens and pre-teens because I am a teenager. You're a great writer too! I like your stories.

PlZ review

jester


	6. Attitude problems

****

Rick's Past

--Begin Chapter--

"What was up with that in there?!" Rick yelled at McCarran once they reached the deck. McCarran was blushing a bit still, he seemed to be in a daze. Then Rick slapped his face and McCarran yelped.

"Oi! What the 'ell did you do that for?" McCarran said rubbing his reddening cheek. 

"I asked you a question! What was that look you gave Riley?"

"Riley? What a beautiful name…"

"SHUT-UP! Gosh! You stay away from her, that's all I have got to say!" Rick said as he checked his pocket, his ticket still there he went back to his side of the ship.

"Hey! Are you two going out?" McCarran yelled after him. Rick just responded with his middle finger. "Yeah, well fuck you too!"

Rick just walked on. And McCarran went back in the ship.

Rick stalked all the way to his suite and opened the door quietly, walked in quietly and then _WHAM!_ The over hanging light shook and the pictures on the walls too as he slammed the door shut. Dr. Pietz ran up to the door

"What is it?" He asked. Rick just scowled and stalked off to his room. Pietz turned to him.

"Hey, answer me."

"Nothing, Doc, it doesn't concern you."

"I'm your father -"

"JUST SHUT-UP ALRIGHT! You're not my dad, I'm just a bastard."

"Hey! Don't say that!"

"I HAVE NO FATHER! I'm going to stay in my room for the rest of the damned trip. Don't bother trying to get me out of my room."

Pietz opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind and walked back to his study. 

Rick slammed the door to his suite room and flopped on the bed. He is going to run away, only McCarran ain't going with him. But where would he go? There are lots of places. How about a place with treasure, adventure, beautiful girls, and fun? Rick thought hard…Egypt! Definitely, he was fascinated by it, of course there was the lore of curses and what not, but he didn't believe. He believed that something was only real if he could see it and touch it. (Sound familiar? Hmm, I wonder where?) So that was it, it was going to be Egypt. And luckily after Britain, this ship's next spot is Egypt.

---4 days after ship off, 3 hours till arriving in the UK ----

Rick decided to pay McCarran, Riley, and Jake one last visit. From the day that Rick had grown jealous he had gotten over Riley. He rarely ate though. Riley and McCarran had become an item and Jake had just stayed the same, though he was quite the lady's man on the ship. Rick would have been one but he stayed in his room. Rick had found the three at the back of the ship. 

"Hey guys, Riley," Rick said coming up. They all smiled and said hi to him. Rick looked at McCarran, "So you still going to runaway?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay in London, with Riley and Jake," McCarran said putting his arm around Riley's waist. 

"Well, then I'm on my own," Rick said leaning over the Stern rail. 

"What d'ya mean, Rick?" McCarran asked. Rick smirked.

"I mean that I'm still going away, I don't want to stay with the Doc and Winnie, even though Winnie is pretty cool, I want to be on my own," Rick said.

"How thick headed are you? Rick, you don't even know what it's like in the world!" Riley snapped. Rick scowled.

"Oh? And you do eh?"

"I didn't say that Rick-"

"Fuck off alright? This my life, not yours, you've chosen to live your life with McCarran!" Okay so he wasn't really over Riley yet…

"What's wrong wid you? Why are you so angry?"

"Just shut-up alright. I want to live my own life, with my own experiences, I don't need help from people. And I especially don't need help from you! So why don't you just let me live with my decision okay?!" Rick stomped off.

"What did I do, Rick? What did I do to make you so pissy?"

"it's not what you did! It's McCarran, his fault, now just go off with your new boyfriend and leave me alone!" Rick shouted back and walked off quicker below deck. Riley had a worried face on and she wasn't sure what to do for Rick. McCarran seemed to have noticed this.

"Just let him live with his decision, Riley. He's like me, once he wants to do something, he'll do it."

---End Chapter---

Short huh? Well I'm getting bored of this story, I'm BORED…I need new ideas from you, the reviewers. So please feel free to e-mail me at my e-mail addy and give me ideas. Please don't put them in the reviews I don't want the story to be spoiled for the other readers. In fact send in a character, male preferably but female too, to spice it up. But only one character! I only want like maybe five to ten, and gimme ONE bad guy to throw in the plot, and liven this story up a bit. But please when you address me in e-mail call me 'Incredibly stupid person' because I am working on at least two other stories as well. Tata!

Jester


	7. Done and apologies

The vile wretched things I have done! I speak bitterness of my "friends" and expect hardy welcome each time I see them! I realize my own hypocrisy! My own stupidity! For I have become the worst friend one can possibly have! I've become just like the "friends" who abandoned my uncle! I've become one who abandons them! I've left their back open and don't even have the guts to tell them until one other finds out! May they be joyous, for I am leaving their town, and highly doubt I'll return! I've told the one who Pmed (on Wolfhome) me to do all they could to erase me from their mind! 

All I've done! I've jump into to much conclusions, and have been narrow minded! I thought I'd always try to be the best friend I could, defend them, protect them, kill those that hurt them! But lo! I've done the hurt, I've done the attack, I've done the worst! Talked behind their back! Have no pity for me! I am not the victim, they are! Have your pity to them, have your comfort reserved for them, have your friendship saved for them, and not me. I've done bad, and I suffer for it.   


For now, she is in the right, I exile myself from posting on fan fiction.net henceforth. I will drop by every now and then to see what's going on. You can catch me on Wolfhome.com as Tragic_ookami (unless she were to say that she likes it there then I will be gone from there henceforth so she has no reminder of the "friend" who spoke badly of she and her friends) and on Yahoo Instant Messenger (YIM) as TragicJesterFraserOokami. 

If I could turn back the clock and right what I've wrong, I would, but that is not done, for what is done is done, and there is no way to change it. I offer my apology to all and to her, and I don't expect you to take it, for I take not even my own, I don't forgive myself.   


Hello, good bye,   
  
You all rock, don't ever change.   


Jester Fraser

"Loose one friend, loose all friends, loose yourself"-Eric Matthews in Boy Meets World.

  



End file.
